Razzle-Dazzle
"Razzle-Dazzle" is a fan-made episode. It introduces the Berry Sisters, two lovely bears who are all looks and no skill. Plot At the afternoon, the Berry Sisters are discussing about how their upcoming performance is going to be. Sweet Berry demonstrates her singing as if fitting a bubbly pop music, showing off her out-of-tune voice. Sour Berry shakes her head, before following with her equally horrible singing, this time trying to resemble a ballad. Sweet Berry disagrees with this and keeps insisting that they are going to perform something more energetic, while Sour Berry prefers a more mellow one. The argument soon devolves into a shouting match, while Mole, their manager, happens to be close by. He then raises both his hands, as if gesturing the sisters to stop, but they are still arguing. It is revealed the next shot after that it was to signal a reversing truck carrying stage props. After the whole argument, the two sisters distance themselves from each other. Sweet Berry spends her time grumpily eating a plate of pancakes, while Sour Berry glances at her sister from a distance before turning around and having some tea by herself. Sweet Berry then tries to practice singing again (once again being tone deaf), while Sour Berry tries to choreograph her dance to go with her humming (managing to trip multiple times in the process). Even when they pass by, they still try to ignore each other. At the late evening, the show is about to start. The stage and its surroundings are decorated with various woodland-themed props with neon lights attached to them. Crowds are waiting for the sisters' performance. At the backstage, the Berry Sisters are still grumpy at each other. Mole then approaches them, gesturing them to start performing. Sweet Berry steps forward first, leaving the bewildered Sour Berry who decides to just watch from the backstage. The generic tree friends cheer as Sweet Berry walks to the center stage and picks up the microphone. Music starts, then Sweet Berry sings. Her way out-of-tune voice first causes the crowd to gasp before they begin to boo her. Sweet Berry is oblivious to this at first, until a tomato is thrown right at her face. Saddened, she tries to keep singing, only to get more vegetables thrown at her, one of them being a carrot that pierces her right eye. Sweet Berry ends up screaming in agony and runs to the backstage where a surprised Sour Berry is waiting for her. As she also heard the booing, Sour Berry forgets her negative sentiments towards her sister earlier and chases after her. At the sisters' rented trailer, Sweet Berry is trying to pull out the carrot stuck on her eye, to no avail. She cries harder until her sister slams the door open. Seeing Sweet Berry's condition, Sour Berry decides to apologize for her behavior earlier and whispers to her sister that they can simply perform together to fix things. Sweet Berry smiles in return. Mole suddenly shows up and gestures the duo to return to the stage. The stage is shown again, now with the two sisters (Sweet Berry now cleaned up and having a bandage over her right eye) running to center stage. The crowd is confused at this. The backing music starts again, and the two sisters begin performing together. Of course, Sweet Berry sings just as horrible as before, and Sour Berry is no different. The crowd begins booing at them again. The Berry Sisters are not having any of this, so they try to finish things off by belting out a final high note. Said high note is horrific, causing the lights decorating the stage and its surroundings to shatter. Screams are heard as the crowd gets hit by raining shards of glass. Electricity from the broken lights begins to short circuit, setting the wooden props on fire. The taller props, meanwhile, become unstable. A scream is heard when one such prop collapses right on top of some of the generic tree friends. After the chaos, the Berry Sisters open their eyes to see the terrifying aftermath. Suddenly, the huge neon tree prop behind them begins to collapse. By the time the two see the collapsing prop, it is too late, as even when they try to run away, they end up crushed anyway. Mole then walks on stage. Thinking that the two sisters have done a good job (mistaking the panic screams and loud crashes for crowd enthusiasm, apparently), he gives them a thumbs up, with his thumb on fire. Moral "Sweet is the voice of a sister in the season of sorrow." Deaths *Some generic tree friends are impaled by glass shards, some burn to death, and some others are crushed by falling props. *Chestnut might be killed during the chaos. (debatable) *The Berry Sisters are crushed by a huge tree prop. Injuries *Sweet Berry gets a carrot lodged in her right eye. *If not outright dead from the glass shards, then some of the generic tree friends are injured by them instead. *Mole's thumb is set on fire. Survival rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''2 *Total rate: 33.3% Destruction *The neon lights decorating the stage props end up shattered by the Berry Sisters' horrible singing. *The wooden props are set on fire thanks to the broken lights short-circuiting. *The taller props become unstable from the Berry Sisters' horrible singing and end up collapsing. Goofs *The mole on Mole's face changes places a few times. *The amount of the vegetable mess stuck on Sweet Berry is inconsistent, from nearly covering most of her body when the crowd first threw the vegetables on her to having significantly less vegetables stuck on her when she was running at the backstage before having a lot more on her when she arrived at the trailer. *The bandage that is supposed to cover Sweet Berry's right eye ends up covering her other eye instead (thus her right eye becomes the healthy eye) when she and Sour Berry notice the neon tree prop collapsing on them. Trivia *This episode marks the debut of the Berry Sisters. *Both Berry Sisters are responsible for all generic tree friends' deaths (and debatably Chestnut's death) in this episode. *Mole giving a flaming thumbs up is a call back to the official episode "Stealing the Spotlight" which also ends with Mole doing the same. *Chestnut is hidden among the crowds in certain shots, though it is debatable whether he also died from the chaos or not. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 117 episodes Category:Debut Episodes